I Could Never Leave You
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: And now she was here. Running through the streets in the rain, praying that she can somehow save them. She had no plan, she had no idea what she would walk into. All she knew was that she needed to help them. The turtles have put themselves in danger multiple times for her and April just had to get them back. Either she would get them back or die trying. Rated T for language!


What if the guys are captured and the only person that can save them is their human friend? April scrambles to save her family. In the end it is her who ends up almost losing her life. But it's a small price to pay when you're saving the one who loves you.

I don't own anything…

Rain. The only sound she could hear colliding with the roof as she ran down the street, dodging in between people that littered the sidewalks of New York. Her feet splashed through the puddles as she ignored her soaked red hair that clung to her face.

April was on a mission. Karai had taken them away from her and she was going to get them back.

Moments earlier, April was heading down to the lair to visit her friends after school. When she arrived, it was shambles with no trace of the turtles or Splinter. Fortunately for her, their attackers accidently left a clue as to who had kidnapped them. The shiruken embedded in the lab door with the foot clan symbol was all she needed to see before she headed back out.

And now she was here. Running through the streets in the rain, praying that she can somehow save them. She had no plan, she had no idea what she would walk into. All she knew was that she needed to help them. The turtles have put themselves in danger multiple times for her and April knew she had to get them back. Either she would get them back or die trying.

She paused as she reached her destination. Foot headquarters. Looking up at the building as the rain ran down her face, clouding her vision, she took a deep breath before taking to the fire escape on the building next to it. She silently thanked her friends as they got her accustomed to taking to the rooftops. As she climbed to the top, she started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. She shivered, not knowing if it was from the cold or nerves. She had no idea how she was going to do this, with no back up.

When she stumbled on the roof, she glanced at the top of Foot HQ only for a moment as she took off. She ran as the wind and rain hit her in the face until she felt her feet lift off. Flying through the air, for what seemed like minutes, she glanced at the street below before she touched down on the next roof top.

_I'm here, now how do I get in_? She thought as she made her way to the skylight that stuck out in the center of the building. As she peered through the glass, April saw her friends below tied up and appeared to be unconscious. It was then that the redhead stopped thinking and plunged through the glass to the room below.

April fell forever and landed with a thud along with broken glass. She laid on the floor for a few seconds before slowly getting back on her feet. Her friends never stirred or made a sound to let her know that they knew of her presence. She quickly glanced the room to see if the foot had heard her crash through the window. When the coast was clear she ran towards the purple banned turtle.

She knelt down to him and touched his neck with two of her fingers. _Thud thud thud_. He was alive! She began to untie the ropes that held him. The turtle felt himself being jostled and forced his eyes to open. As his vision began to come back into focus, he noticed a hazy silhouette of the redhead.

"April", he murmured, barely above a whisper.

She paused when she heard her name. With the rope still wrapped around her pale hands, she scooted closer to her friend. "Donnie! I'm getting you guys out of here"

"No you….shouldn't be here…" he managed to say in between ragged breaths. The turtles ribs were broken from what he could tell. The sharp pain made every breath he took feel like a chore.

April reached her hand out and touched his cheek. "I should be here. Donnie, they took away my father, I am not going to let them take away the only family I have left". Tears were forming in her eyes when she remembered what they did to her father. Her nose burned and the tickle in her throat wouldn't allow her to speak further.

"April, get out now" Leonardo. The others were beginning to stir.

"April O'Neil, what a surprise" A voice said from behind her. The young girl dropped the ropes she was trying to free Donnie from and stood up. Turning around, she met her friends captor.

"Karai! Let them go. I know that the Shredder is working with the Kraang and I know that they need me. Spare them, take me" she blurted out.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Raph blurted out behind her.

"Sweetheart, nothing would please me more then to let the Kraang have his way with you. But I really don't want to do an exchange" she said as she stepped forward. "I have everything right where I want it."

"What do you want?" She exclaimed.

"Just a little girl talk", Karai pulled a katana from the sheath that laid against her side.

April got in a fighting stance, ready to take whatever Karai might serve her.

"Karai, I swear if you touch her I will kill you" Donatello screamed out as his chest started to ache in protest.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your girlfriend" she said as she started circling her prey like a buzzard circling road kill. "My katana on the other hand" she laughed as April started to move the opposite direction, "might say otherwise".

"April, run" Splinter called out but the girl didn't listen. She kept playing ring around the rosie as Karai inched closer and closer. As the ninja princess' sword started to come down towards her chest, April crouched low to the ground, grabbing the closest thing that she could hold onto as she rolled on the floor. Leo's katana.

"Let's even the odds. Girl talk is what you want?" she said as she stood with her feet shoulder length apart, something she had seen Leo do in training, "Let's talk". The glance that she received from Donatello caused her to pause for a moment. The hurt and fear that she gathered from those chocolate brown eyes made her think of how broken hearted he would be if she would lose this battle. A voice caused her to break her eye contact.

"April move" she heard Michelangelo say. Bringing the katana blade up, she was able to stop Karai's weapon from piercing her stomach.

"Little April O'Neil" Karai taunted, "I see you have graduated from that stupid fan of yours". Karai pulled back her weapon only to strike again. April quickly jumped back, swooping the heavy blade in the air, the sound of metal against metal telling her that she was able to block the attack again.

"And I see you're still too slow, Miwa" the words escaped her lips before she realized what she called her attacker.

This only made Karai angry. She grumbled at the name and kicked the girl to the ground, causing her to lose the weapon that hung lankly in her hands. "Never call me that. It's none of your business" she dropped her weapon and reached in her belt. Pulling out what appeared to be a taser, she placed her new weapon on the redheads leg and pulled the trigger. Jolts of electricity coursed through April's body. As her body was tingling with the hit she received, she lifted her hand out towards Donnie, not able to speak before losing consciousness.

"April…" Donatello whispered. A grumble escaped before the room was filled with his shouting and promises for revenge.

"Karai," Splinter said, "You let anger cloud your mind. Because of this you lash out and do not fight with honor."

"You're going to pay for that," Raph yelled. Karai took her left foot and kicked April's calf, making sure she was out cold. The ninja turned around and picked up her katana that laid next to her rival, and started towards the turtles.

"If you think that I am going to allow you to speak to me that way, father," she said harshly, "then you're are mistaken. I think I will start with the younger one" her gaze shifted over towards the orange banded turtle. "Watching your sons die in front of you is a sure way to make you feel the pain that you put me through. Tell me, have you ever lost a loved one?" Karai's blade scraped Mikey's arm as the young turtle flinch. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to give Karai the satisfaction that she was hurting him.

"You sick bitch!" Raphael yelled.

"Do you feel the pain yet father?" she said as the blade made its way down to Michelangelo's plastron. "What would happen if I plunged it straight through his…." The young ninja stopped. The sound of piercing flesh was all that could be heard as blood splashed across Mikey's chest. The young turtle squinted his eyes, expecting to feel pain. When he didn't, he opened them again, only to see the shocked look on his family's face as the prongs of his brother's sai stuck out of Karai's side.

Karai paused and slowly turned around to see April standing there. Her eyes caught April's as she grabbed the handle of the weapon that was embedded in her side and pulled it out. Dropping the weapon, she immediately collapsed on the floor, wincing in pain. The sound of metal clanging on the floor as blood flowed freely from her wound.

"Leave them alone" April managed to say as the anger was building inside of her.

"You…I'm…I'm going to kill you April O'Neil" Karai managed to say as she charged towards the unsuspecting redhead. The two wrestled on the floor for a few moments before April managed to kick her attacker off of her.

_I have to lead her away from them. We can't fight here, she could hurt them_ she thought. "You want to fight me Karai," she said, "Come and get me".

"April, run" Leo exclaimed as their friend started to head back out in the rain.

The chase was immediately on as Karai picked up her katana and charged towards the girl.

April ran into an old alley where she saw the fire escape she originally used to climb up on the rooftops. _I have to move this fight off of the streets, it will attract attention_. She headed towards it as a ninja star flew past her head. She turned around to see a very pale Karai. Even though she was losing blood, the ninja still managed to catch up to the girl.

"You will not get away that easy you coward" She said as she started charging towards April.

Quickly, April started climbing the fire escape, avoiding Karai's attempt to hit her with her sword.

"I think I got it" Donnie said squirming in the ropes that hung loosely on his side. Even though April didn't finish the job, he was able to wiggle the rest of the way free.

"Hurry my son, you must free the rest of us. We have to help April" Splinter exclaimed as Donatello reluctantly started to untie Raphael. _Every moment we waste allows Karai to get closer to my April_ the young turtle thought as he freed his brother.

As April started to climb up on the roof, her feet went out from underneath of her, hitting her head as she collided with the concrete roof when she fell. She managed to scoot away and turn herself around before she was met with a bloody blade.

"You will not escape that easily" Karai said firmly.

"Who said I was trying to escape?" April asked catching the ninja off guard. She used her right leg to kick Karai's katana out of her hands and scurry back on her feet. When Karai was able to regain her focus, she charged at the girl for the third time that night. Her wet hair clinging onto her eyes, causing her vision to be blocked.

Before April could move, Karai punched the girl in the face causing her to fall again. April didn't have time to recover as she felt a foot collide with her ribs. The young girl hissed in pain as she felt the bones make a sickening crack. Karai grabbed the girl by her collar and lifted her up. Before she could say anything to her, the ninja heard shouts from the streets below.

"Karai, get away from her"

"Don't you touch her you bitch"

"They're coming for you" April couldn't speak as her attacker continued, "So I must make our goodbye quick as I am in no condition to fight". Karai reached in her belt that housed her katana sheath and pulled out a small knife. Before April could yell she felt it cut through her stomach. As Karai pulled the knife out, she stabbed the redhead again before throwing the bloody weapon on the ground below. "I'll see you in hell, sweetheart". Karai threw April across the rooftop and turned as she saw Leonardo make his way over the edge of the building. "So long turtles" she said as she threw a smoke bomb. A cloud of smoke filled the air and when it cleared, the ninja was gone.

Leonardo went to charge after her but stopped when he heard the cry of his brother. "April! Oh my god!" The scene that unfolded in front of the blue clad turtle broke his heart. Donatello had April in his arms, blood covering the young turtle's chest as the rain pounded harder on the rooftop. Her head was resting underneath his chin and her eyes were closed. The purple banded turtle sobbed as he rocked the redheaded girl. Raphael and Michelangelo were kneeling beside them. The red turtle had tears streaming down his face as he clung to the youngest. Master Splinter stood with his head bowed in defeat on the edge of the building.

As Leonardo slowly approached the scene, shocked, Donatello choked out between sobs, "Look what she did to her" his eyes locking on to Leo's, "Look what she did to her, Leonardo" he said before kissing her head and crying harder, burying his face on her wet carrot top hair. The leader dropped to his knees not knowing what to say. All he could do was let the tears mix in with the rain that was already soaking his face.

_Where am I? Why is it so cold? Hello…can anybody hear me?_ It was dark. Too dark to see anything in front of her. Not knowing where she was the young girl dropped to her knees. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes when she remembered what happened. Suddenly a blinding light shined, taking away the darkness. April placed her arm over her eyes as she squinted to try and see what was happening.

The young girl saw the silhouette of a woman coming towards her. _Hello, can you hear me. Oh my god_, she thought as reality sunk in, _am I dead_?

_Not quite child_ the woman exclaimed. Suddenly the light dimmed enough for April to open her eyes fully. The woman was now standing in front of her. She wore a long blue kimono dress and had the most beautiful coal black hair. Her dark warm eyes met hers as the woman helped April to her feet.

_Who are you? _She asked as she wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her face.

_Don't be scared. I am Teng Shin, wife of Hamato Yoshi_.

_You said that I wasn't quite dead, what do you mean? And why are you here? Master Splinter said that you had died a long time ago_?

_One question at a time child. _She smiled. _I was brought here because you are in between life and death. You saved Yoshi and his sons. I am here to not only thank you but give you a choice. _

_What do you mean? _

_Your actions proved selflessness and were courageous. For that, I owe you for keeping my Yoshi safe. You can come with me, your pain would be lifted and your spirit can fly freely. _

_What's the other option? _

_You can return to your life on earth. However, your wounds run deep and will cause you a great deal of pain. _

_I have to go back. Please, please let me see my friends_ she begged the woman. Before she knew it, the place that she was in began to shift and she was transported back on the rooftop. Once she was aware of where she was, she turned to see herself, bleeding openly from her abdomen. She was wrapped tightly in Donnie's arms. Her other three turtle friends and ninja master were gathered around them, all of them crying. The pleas she heard from Donnie broke her heart. The tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"_April, please don't leave me. Open your eyes. You can't leave me yet"_ the purple banned turtle begged. "_I wasn't able to tell you….I wasn't…."_ he stopped as he could no longer speak.

_What was he going to tell me? _She turned and asked as the woman took her place next to her.

_Donatello loves you with all his heart. He wanted to tell you and now, may never be able to._ The woman never broke the gaze she set on the scene that was unfolding in front of them both.

_Please, I have to go back. I don't care what happens to me physically. I have to…_ she stopped as a lump welled up in her throat. _I love him…I love all of them. Please let me go_.

_Are you sure? It will be painful_ the woman turned to face her.

_I just have to tell him_. _I don't ever want to leave him. I am more than sure_.

_Take my hand and close your eyes_. Teng held out her hand for the girl to take. When April did, her world began spinning again. _Close your eyes and just breathe….just….breathe…._she heard her say as everything faded. _Tell Yoshi that I will always watch over him and his sons_.

Before she knew it, a big wave of pain hit her. Everything was still dark as she slowly started to process where she was again. She felt her body being propped up against something, or someone. Her lips were pressed against something soft. _I made it….Donnie!_ April slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted with red wet ones. She noticed how the purple mask clung to her friends green face as he pulled back from her. It was then that April realized that Donnie was kissing her. She immediately began to blush and could see a hint of red dance across his face too.

"Donnie" she whispered as a smile crept across her lips.

"She's alive" she heard Mikey say joyfully as all the brothers and Splinter smiled and wiped their tears.

"It's a miracle" Leonardo exclaimed.

"April, I…" Donnie wanted to explain the scene that she woke up to. Before he could finish, she placed her fingers gently across his lips and spoke.

"Donnie, I never…want to leave you. Any of you…I love you guys" she said. Before the young turtle could protest April had lifted herself away from his grasp despite the pain. She leaned closer until her lips touched his again. _God it feels so good to be alive_. She heard sounds of cheers and laughter as they broke apart. All Donatello could do was look at her dumbfounded before reality sunk in.

"Don't you ever….ever…." he said placing his hand on her cheek locking eyes with her, "Do something so stupid again". Before she knew it, he had brought her to him, her head was resting against his plastron. He lost control and started crying again, the realization of what he almost lost hitting him for the second time.

She leaned closer to him as a warm hand grabbed hers. "it's good to have you back my child" Splinter said.

As he spoke, the sun started to peak through the clouds. April looked up and smiled as the warmth of the orange glow hit her face. "I had some help".

Master Splinter smiled at her and then looked up into the sky himself. _Thank you my dearest!_ He said to himself.

"Group hug" Mikey said, his voice sounding nasally from crying. His arms gently wrapped around Donnie and April as the other two brothers joined in.

_My family…I will never leave them._

END! I saw previews today of what is coming down the pike for the remainder of season 2. SO EXCITED! I hope Donnie Boy gets the girl and Casey doesn't interfere. It would break poor Donnie's heart! Read and review, please! :D


End file.
